


This Particular Way Of Making Peace

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of AU Malec [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: Fights are always resolved, somehow





	This Particular Way Of Making Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The way you said 'I love you'/through a song

Fights seem to take on different shapes, the longer you’re together. Where fights are generally avoided altogether during the first few months of a relationship, they can become somewhat explosive when they do happen, and it can feel as though the entire relationship is lost. After a few years, that tends to change. You realize that with the right person, fights and disagreements are eventually resolved, and that you always come out stronger on the other side.

After years of being together, Alec has learned that his and Magnus’s fights can range from utterly trivial to potentially life-changing. He has also learned that no matter what, they always make up in the end – it’s a matter of  _when_ , not  _if._ Sometimes it’s through words, through apologies and conversation. Sometimes it’s through decidedly more physical means, when speaking just feels horribly redundant. 

And sometimes, the resolution falls somewhere in between.

They haven’t spoken since their fight yesterday, and Alec knows it’s mostly because of pride. He can barely even remember what the fight was about; probably something small and stupid, simply the triggering factor on top of weeks’ worth of relationship strain due to work, and diminished time just for the two of them. He still feels bad, though. It got pretty ugly, and they were both at fault. As he comes home in the afternoon, after leaving that morning without a word and with Magnus doing the same, there’s a heavy weight in his chest. He doesn’t like this, hates not being able to speak to his boyfriend, especially when he can’t think of anyone else he’d rather speak to at the moment.

The first thing he notices when he steps through the front door is the music. It’s a song he recognizes, one that immediately dissolves some of that tightness in his chest. It’s their song, one of them, and it gives Alec a sense of hope. When he makes his way into the apartment, he spots Magnus sitting on the couch, working on his laptop, and sure enough, he looks oddly self-conscious as he glances over and catches Alec’s eye. He doesn’t say anything, instead just gets up and heads into the kitchen, Alec watching his back as he goes.

Alec isn’t sure when it started, this particular way of theirs of making peace. Playing that song when things are less than easy has become a way of saying,  _I’m sorry, I love you,_ when neither of them can really bring themselves to say it _._ Alec sighs, relieved. 

When he enters the kitchen, Magnus is turned the other way, reaching for a glass from a cupboard, but Alec is certain he hears him coming. He moves up behind him, places his hands on Magnus’s hips, and presses a kiss against his skin, right where his throat meets his jaw. Magnus relaxes against him, and Alec slides his arms around his waist, pulls him close to his chest.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](http://twitter.com/lemonoclefox)!


End file.
